


星间陨落（For My Love)

by Jyerene



Category: kooktae, 正泰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyerene/pseuds/Jyerene
Kudos: 1





	星间陨落（For My Love)

“Jeon，去看星星吗？”

手机屏幕的亮光在黑夜中显得极为突兀，金泰亨平躺在床上，眼神放空不知道在想什么。或许是他们以前恋爱的最火热的那段时间？那可真是缱绻而又缠绵，若是现在也有说书人，所描绘能让世人津津乐道的内容，也只不过是千分之一罢了。

那现在呢？更像是大多数爱情故事里的主人公一样，他们的爱情没有因为时间的打磨而消散，只是变成了门外的涓涓细流，充斥在生活的各个角落之间。

嘀嗒、嘀嗒。客厅的摆钟在响。

手机叮的一声突然振动，不用想就知道是田柾国回消息了。金泰亨翻身，拿起手机看消息。

“Kim，想去的话就现在起床，然后我开车来接你。”

田柾国收到消息的时候刚把头发擦的半干，在厨房的岛台边喝牛奶，刚拿起手机看看有没有什么遗漏的消息，最喜欢的哥哥的消息弹窗就闪出来了。他把牛奶放在桌子上，打完字以后就匆匆跑去衣帽间换衣服。

他当然要把他自己打扮的好看点。最后却只是喷了金泰亨最喜欢的香水，把头发吹干，换上黑 t 和运动服就直接出门了。

初秋的夜晚还有点冷，金泰亨穿了一条牛仔裤白 T 和薄外套，看着跟大学生一样年轻。他站在路边，大脑放空，发呆看着几辆车从他面前飞向远方，回过神就看到自己前面停着一辆车，听到熟悉的声音。

“上车啦。”

田柾国来了。

金泰亨打开车门，慢吞吞的爬进副驾室。坐好后打开手机胡乱点了几下，就直接沉沉的睡过去，毕竟现在是凌晨两点十分。田柾国无奈看着已经睡着了的自家哥哥，轻笑了一下，接过手机打开导航，把车往有名的观星的山上开。

蝉鸣同凉风从车窗灌入，田柾国把金泰亨哄醒了。刚醒但意识还没醒的哥哥黏黏糊糊的，抱着田柾国亲了几口才勉勉强强醒过来。田柾国又把椅背往下调，让金泰亨和他一起平躺在座位上，透着不算大的天窗，一起看星星。

弯月那边只有几片鱼鳞似的纱云，稍显冷清，那些没有云的地方像是深不见底的湖泊，而那不时出现的两三颗星星只是因为反射，而出现在湖面的光，一明一暗，瞧不真切。风摇晃着树的影子，不肯松手。

田柾国没有看星星，他在看看星星的金泰亨，他想去看天空的星星是不是跟金泰亨眼里的一模一样。感受到视线的金泰亨疑惑的转头看着田柾国，却没想到田柾国亲了亲他的眼睛，他对田柾国做口型。

“干嘛。”

“我在吻我的星星。”

田柾国从口袋里拿出手机，给金泰亨发信息。

金泰亨笑了笑，暗想这都什么跟什么啊，现在的年下小男朋友怎么回事，一句话就能让他脸颊通红，心脏狂跳，像个刚恋爱的毛头小子。

“做吗？”

金泰亨侧身对着田柾国耳朵吹气，解开安全带，稍稍站起来后把腿一抬，横坐在田柾国跨上，他知道田柾国的呼吸变粗，下半身开始撑起小帐篷了，逐渐变得炙热。他感受到了。

“你说的哦，后果我不负责。”

田柾国凑近金泰亨耳边，又伸出舌头含住耳垂吸了吸，濡湿的感觉让金泰亨抖了一下，破碎的音节从喉咙深处发出，而那声音无疑是给田柾国打了一针兴奋剂，他的手探进金泰亨的衣服里面，顺着背部曲线将衣服推上去再放到金泰亨嘴前示意让他咬着。金泰亨乖巧咬着自己被卷起来的 tee，眼尾带水，脸颊微红，手被田柾国反剪到身后，腰也不得不挺起来，胸前立起来的两点像是在邀请田柾国进餐。

田柾国俯身将其中一点含在嘴里，另一点则用手指玩弄着。金泰亨眼睛微眯，手向撑起来的小帐篷摸去，将两人的裤子和内裤褪下，双手握住了那根坚硬的东西，上下慢慢动着，虽然已经不是第一次面对了，但仍然会害羞，他将脸侧去，只给田柾国留下堪称完美的下颚线。田柾国抬起头来，将金泰亨的脸掰回来，低头吻上。舌头追逐嬉戏在口齿之间，舌尖像是不经意的碰到喉咙，惹得金泰亨牙齿闭合一咬，哪想到田柾国的舌头顶住了他的上牙床，让金泰亨无法闭嘴，就连呼吸都困难。

手上的动作也不停，不知从哪摸出了一支润滑剂，堪堪往手上挤了一点就向金泰亨已经开始变得泥泞的后穴往下探去，还要挑逗一下诱人的翘臀。本就敏感的小穴受到了刺激，前端变得更加挺立。

绝世美人化身成了欲望之神。

等到第三根手指进入的时候，金泰亨已经难耐地开始扭动腰身。惹得手里异物更加巨大，他起身对着坐了下去。想象中的快感与疼痛一起出现，随着神经贯穿整个脊椎骨后到达大脑，将鸡皮疙瘩刺激出来，引得温暖的后穴夹着巨物不肯松，温柔的吸吮肉身。他将呻吟锁在喘气声里，分开的双唇给了田柾国趁虚而入的机会。

田柾国的手指夹着他的舌头，毫无章法地玩弄着，温热的唾液逐渐溢满流出，掉到胸膛上，他随之俯身亲吻着那些变凉了的液体，留下一个又一个印记，咬着红樱舔舐。像极了还没满月在吸奶的宝宝，却比那色情了不知道多少倍。

“哥快点叫出来，我最喜欢哥被我干的时候的叫声了。”田柾国忽然靠近金泰亨的脸侧，故意压低声音说话。

他的声音如同大提琴，低沉而醇厚，恍若饮了陈年美酒，又或许是那天庭里才有的琼浆玉露，令人沉醉。而此时被田柾国撞的凑不出完整的音节，喘声与断断续续的话语交织着从舌根蹦出。

恍惚间他想起两个人还在大学的时候，藏在眼里的爱意被自己的质疑折磨，哭的红肿的双眼却在清晨的时候迎来了心爱之人的吻，所有的掉到枕头上的泪水和半夜的呜咽声仿佛不曾存在，都有了结果，尘埃落定。

满心满眼只有眼前的人，现在是这样，以后也是。那是他的神明，在黑夜中赶走噩梦、在质疑声里将他拉出漩涡并救赎他灵魂的神明。

他怎么会不爱？又怎么能不爱？

“哥怎么走神了？不乖喔。”田柾国惩罚似的比之前更加大力的顶撞他哥哥，末了又酸酸的加了一句”在想什么？“

“在想你，在想我有多爱你。”金泰亨找到了喘息的空隙，没等田柾国发出疑问就继续说下去，“能挂在嘴边的只有我爱你，即使想到你的时候脑海里会跳出很多词，但我找不到任何一个确切的去形容你。但是，我爱你。”

微凉的液体喷进体内，与炙热的肉身形成明显对比。 田柾国的头靠在金泰亨的肩上，对于缴械投降这件事感到非常委屈。“哥，你这是犯规。我也爱你。”

金泰亨笑了笑，伸手环住了田柾国的腰，用着哄小孩的语气说，“没有喔，只是在说事实。我们柾国是最棒的了。”

结果当然是被田柾国拉着又做了一次才被放下。

剩下的爱意怎么只用语言就能表达出来？它藏在热牛奶里顺着食道温暖胃、每一次的亲吻与拥抱。那是他永远的爱人，永远热切的夏天。

如果你想去探索星辰与大海，那我就是月亮。


End file.
